The Dragons' Princess
by Lila Heartfillia
Summary: Lila's parents died, so Rozni, the Glass Dragon, took her under her wing. Eventually, Lila, in search of a new home, finds the Heartfilia Estate. Adopted by Layla and Jude, she grows up as Lucy's older sister. Layla dies, and Jude is distant. Lila runs away to Fairy Tail, where she finds a new family. 11 years later, Lucy joins, and they meet again.
1. Mountain Run

**Hello readers, this is my first fanfiction so I hope you all enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail; Hiro Mashima does. The OC and plot belongs to me. Thank you.**

* * *

Small feet padded through the snow, shivering from the chilling winds blowing on the mountain. The young one wrapped her arms around herself, using her failing body heat for warmth. A loud roar echoed through the mountain.

It was closer than she expected. The little girl had no magic left to use, and she was already weak from hunger and the cold. The roar was heard again, only about twenty feet away. She started to run. The snow kept on falling, obscuring her view.

She picked up the rocks on the trail and threw them behind her, hoping they would slow down the monster. She looked over her shoulder to see if the monster was gone. To her dismay, she saw a large, hulking shadow still chasing her.

Tears ran down her cheeks, thinking this is the end. Her eyes blurred and everything looked fuzzy. She wiped her tears away and focused on escape. She then noticed that she was a few feet away from a cliff.

She tried to stop, but the snow was slippery. She ended up skidding to a stop right before the edge. Her white hair was whipping around her, covering her silver eyes. The monster stopped a few feet before the cliff, in front of the silver-eyed girl.

It let out a victorious roar, but the vibrations caused the snow drift that the girl was standing on to crumble. Her hoarse throat let out blood-curdling scream, resonating on the mountain sides.

Memories flashed through her head,reminding her of her parents. Then it stopped at a specific one.

* * *

 **So I hope you all enjoyed my first ever fanfiction. Uhhhhhhhh yeah, so I don't really know what to say now. But yeah, once again I hope you all enjoyed and bye!**


	2. The Memory

**Hello my dear readers,this is chapter 2 of "The Dragons' Princess". I hope you all enjoy!**

 **( I also recommend listening to Fairy Tail sad songs while you read but you don't have to if you don't want to.)**

* * *

" _So sweetheart, what will you do when you grow up?" A calming female voice asked._

" _I thought I told you before mommy, I want to join the guild that grandma made!" A child voice said happily._

" _Of course you do, you always tell us," A man's voice said._

" _Mommy Daddy, why didn't you two join the guild that grandma made?" The young girl questioned._

" _Well….we didn't really have the money…" The mother said quietly._

" _Money for what? To join the guild? Because I thought you didn't have to pay?" The young one said confused._

" _No we didn't need to pay to join. We need money to pay for the train to get to Magnolia…." The father whispered._

" … _.okay...I understand now….." The girl whispered quieter than her father._

" _But when I'm older I'll get all three of us a ticket and we can all go!" The kid said joyfully._

" _Ohh…..but you don't need to do that...you can get one for yourself and go without us.." The woman said sadly._

" … _...Yes, that seems like a good idea. You could get one for yourself and leave for Magnolia." The father said with a fake smile._

" _What makes you say that? I would never do that." The young girl pouted while speaking._

" _Well it would be-" The father was then cut off by his daughter._

" _It doesn't matter. Grandma said family never leaves each other behind. So I'll never leave you!" She exclaimed a little angry._

" _Sweet Mavis, what has she done to our child?" The wife looked at her husband enthusiastically with a small smile on face._

" _One thing for sure is she taught her about family." The husband told his wife with a smile on his face._

" _Mommy Daddy, why is everyone screaming outside?" The daughter asked._

" _Wait let me see…." The man said._

" _QUIK YOU TWO GET OUT OF HOUSE WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" The father screamed._

" _Wait what's going on out there?" The mother questioned worriedly._

" _NO TIME TO EXPLAIN, OUT NOW!" He screamed again._

" _Ok then come on Lila let's go" The her told her daughter calmly._

 _When they got out they didn't expect to see parents on the ground,kids running,some getting captured, and people with masks covering their faces._

" _HURRY MEN WHEN WE'RE DONE WITH ROSEMARY VILLAGE WE WILL GO TO THE NEXT ONE! AND MAKE SURE YOU GET ALL THE CHILDREN AND GET RID OF THE PARENTS!" One of the masked men yelled._

" _KAGURA! SIMON! WHERE ARE YOU!" Lila screamed._

" _Lila run now." Her father said._

" _But what-" Lila was cut off by her mother._

" _LILA RUN NOW!" Her mother screamed._

" _o….okay but promise, you and daddy will find me somewhere in the woods.." Lila whispered._

" _I can't guarantee you on that but just run right now." Her mother told her._

" _Okay…" She turned to look at her parents one last time._

" _I love you mommy daddy" she began running._

 _While she was running she saw a red hair girl get captured. She knew the girl a little bit, but unknowingly she screamed…_

" _ERZA!"_

* * *

 **Not expecting, am I right! I hope you all enjoyed this. To you it may not seem real but to me that was a lot of typing because I started at 7:00 p.m and now it's 9:18 p.m I'm not saying others type for a short amount of time this is just the longest I've typed. Well other than that I'll see you all next time BYEEEE!**


	3. Meeting Rozni

**I thought of what I could do for this chapter because when thinking of this fanfiction I only thought of a little bit of Lila's childhood. Now, on to the story! Hi guysss! Sorry I haven't posted in like, years. I had major writers block and just now**

* * *

" _LILA, KEEP RUNNING!" Erza screamed and begged if anything she'd never want for Lila to go through something horrible if she got captured._

 _Tears started streaming down Lila's face, she didn't want to just leave everyone else and get away. But she knew she had to if she didn't want to get captured. She started running faster and kept running no matter what._

 _*End Of Flashback*_

* * *

As she was falling multiple rocks cut her body. She kept her eyes closed waiting for the impact and waiting to see everyone who she had left days ago, but it never came. She just stopped all of a sudden. That's when she tried to open her eyes but only a little not taking any risks. But she realized that she was, in fact, not falling anymore. She tried fully opening her eyes but stopped when she heard a soft voice tell her something.

"Don't open your eyes, you're probably tired so you should sleep. I'll bandage you up while you're sleeping, you'll be fine, I promise." She felt safe after hearing those words so she complied, and fell into darkness.

"My goodness. You sure are in bad shape." The same thing or person said. "Let me just-" The thing then turned into a person. "-there now I can bandage you." When the person was done bandaging Lila, they turned themselves back to what they were before, and started flying to a spacious cave in a forest where she put the fragile child on the bed.

* * *

*5 hours later*

*Lila's POV*

When I woke up I felt warm and slightly strange, then I remembered everything that had just happened frown my village being attacked, to being saved by a stranger, or whoever or whatever it was that saved me. I opened my eyes and saw what would be the last thing I'd ever see.

"A DRAGON?!"

"Wow kid, you just woke up and you had to scream!"

The dragon yelled at me and I realized what I had just done.

"I'm so sorry! I just got a little scared and I-"

"Hey hey, don't worry it's fine, don't be scared I won't hurt you. Oh and you shouldn't move to much right now because of your injuries"

"Huh?" I was confused, I didn't expect that a dragon would be so nice to me.

"Oh! My name is Rozni by the way!"

The dragon then turned into a human! I was so mesmerized that I just had to memorize this so I could try and make an illusion of the dragon- or Rozni change into a human the human form itself and the dragon form.

"Wow…."

"So kiddo, what's your name?"

"...Huh? Oh! Name name my name! It's Lila, my names Lila!"

"Well Lila, how about you rest for the rest of the week and next week, I can teach you some stuff?"

"Well, what type of stuff will you teach me?"

"Um, well I mean ummmm, I haven't thought this through now haven't I?"

Rozni mumbled something to herself and I was taken by surprise when she yelled, "I'LLTEACHYOUHOWTOBEADRAGONSLAYER!"

"MY EARS!" My ears started ringing after that, and I hadn't understood not one word come out of Rozni's mouth. "Whoops sorry kid, got a little _too_ excited there.." Rozni apologized to me but I wanted to know what she had said really badly so I asked her.

"Rozni, what was it that you had just said?"

"Oh yeah, I said that I would teach you how to be a dragon slayer. Oh and fun fact, if you end up being a glass dragon slayer, you will also be "The Dragon's Princess" since I'm the queen of the dragons."

I was so happy I really wanted to be a dragon slayer I didn't really care about the whole, being "The Dragon Princess" thing or whatever. But then I realized something.

"Rozni, I already have magic. And if your wondering what type of magic well, I have illusion magic my grandma taught me how to use it so I don't think that I can be a dragon slayer…"

I was really disappointed because I really wanted to be a dragon slayer, but then Rozni told me something that truely got all my hopes up, "Well here's the thing, you still can be a dragon slayer, but you'll be a fourth generation dragon slayer, and a fourth generation dragon slayer is a dragon slayer with two types of magic. Oh, since you're also going to become "The Dragon Princess" you will also have to become the princess of "The Underworld" and of Heaven too. You also will learn two different dragon slayer powers, I hope you're fine with that.

I was confused but I started to understand so I complied with everything. "Good so now that you understand you will have to rest for the rest of the week and we can start next week with training. Got that?" "Yep, oh and Rozni thank you for everything!" I mean, I had to thank her, she's letting me stay with her _and_ she's teaching me more magic, I'm so excited for next week!

"Oh and Lila here's some food looks like you haven't eaten in a while so I made some for ya."

"Thank you Rozni-"

"You can call me mom since I'm taking you under my wing kid"

"Oh ok, thank you…mom!"

"No problem kid, no problem."

* * *

 **AND THIS CHAPTER IS FINALLY FINISHED! Once again guys, sorry for not posting I will try and post whenever I can, but other than that. Thanks for reading! Oh and sorry if the chapters short I will try and make the next chapter longer than this one! See you in my next chapter! 3**


End file.
